The Denpa Men (creatures)
The Denpa Men are strange creatures that exist, travel, and float through the radio waves in the environment. For every wave territory, there is a unique Denpa Man, creating virtually endless combinations of Denpa Men to be discovered and collected. Denpa Men can not be detected by the naked eye, and require a device similar to the Nintendo 3DS's AR Camera to be detected and captured. Denpa Men found in a unique area can be picked up by multiple 3DS's, even when searching simultaneously. Captured Denpa Men make their home on the Island of Digitoll. Anatomy and Colouring Denpa Men are known to have a variety of head shapes, facial structures, attributes and stats. Denpa Men are also sometimes encountered bearing antennae. Certain types of antennae have special abilities that the Denpa Man is capable of using in battle. Denpa Men also come with at least one colouring. Some are known as "Striped Denpa Men", and bear two different colours, having the advantages and resistances of the two colours worn. Each colour is known to have a type advantage and disadvantage, however, they do not represent the moves or abilities used, if any, of that specific Denpa Man. Denpa Men with 2 colours are rare, but they have two Type Advantages. ::::* these only appear in The Denpa Men 2 and 3 Stats and Attributes Denpa Men also have a variety of body types aswell. Their length and girth affect the anumberof hit points they have, and also their power and speed. Denpa Men with oddly-shappd antennae also have an increased amount of Antenna Points (AP), which are required for the use of skills. Finding and Capturing Denpa Men Denpa Men are found by searching using the Nintendo 3DS AR Camera through Antenna Tower. Denpa Men are more likely to appear when more people are detected by the cameras in the scanning area. The levels of the Denpa Men are proportional to the levels of Denpa Men already captured: it is perfectly possible to release a lower level Denpa Man only to recapture him stronger in the environment seconds afterwards. 'Whilst recommended, it is also possible for that Denpa Man to not reappear for a while, or ever. Whilst capturing Denpa Men, a crosshair will appear in the centre of the screen. When it crosses a Denpa Man, its name and skills can be viewed. Pressing A will capture the Denpa Man. Some Denpa Men flee when nets are cast, and these can be captured when they are unaware, resting, or facing away from the screen. A Denpa Man who cannot be found in an area may be slightly out of bounds - moving closer to where it was caught last increases the chance of an encounter. Captured Denpa Men are then able to be added to the party, and used in the exploration of dungeons. They will not be encountered on radio waves again unless they are released by the player. Death of Denpa Men When Denpa Men are "downed" in battle, they return to the radio world (their territory), where they are supposedly reincarnated. This, however, only happens if all Denpa Men in a party are unconscious during a level (known as a wipe out) or if the Denpa Men return to Digitoll after starting a level but fail to revive all downed Denpa Men before doing so. They can also be summoned by presenting offerings (or money in 'Beyond the Waves) to them in the Spirit Shrine. Denpa Men obtained via QR Code must be resummoned using the same QR code, and cannot be encountered in the Spirit Shrine. Category:TDM 1 Category:TDM 2 Category:The Denpa Men 2 : Beyond The Waves Category:The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll Category:Denpa Men